Un pelo alborotado
by Krlota Riddle
Summary: ...será la que alborote la escuela. ( mi primer fic, no me ahorqueeeiisss... xDDD)
1. YO no creo qu esu pelo esté tan mal¬¬

Como todos sabéis, estos personajes no son míos, son de la gran JK ROWRING. Intentaré respetarlos al máximo, no es mi intencion modificarlos por NADA del mundo. Es mi primer fic asi que perdonadme ( carita de corderito degollao) por las faltas, errores y ect. Y tambien por lo NADA original de la historia. Ahora.¡¡¡deseo que os guste!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO UNO: A mí no me parece que su pelo esté tan mal.  
  
Abrió lentamente un párpado. .luego otro.  
  
Todo se veía borroso. Sentía no haber usado la vista en siglos. Durante breves segundos creyó no recordar dónde se encontraba.  
  
Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, sintiéndola pesada y cansada.  
  
. y entonces lo vio.  
  
El despertador.  
  
¡¡¡Dios mío, LLEGO TARDE!!!- saltó de la cama con la mente ya despejada solo del susto de ver la hora que era. ¡Sólo quedaban 5 minutos para que dieran comienzo las clases! Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. ¡No tenía tiempo de ver con que conjunto se la veía mejor! Tampoco se preocupó de recogerse ese pelo de corte menos que indefinido. ¡Bah, luego me haré una coleta en clase!- se dijo mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar la mochila. Gracias a Dios ya la tenía preparada. Salió de la habitación con un portazo involuntario y echó a correr por los pasillos hacia la clase de Encantamientos.  
  
.o0O0o.o0O0o.  
  
En el aula de Flitwick, todos los alumnos de 7º curso de Griffindor parloteaban durante esos últimos minutos antes de que el diminuto profesor ordenase su mesa y comenzara la clase. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la segunda fila, aún hablando de sus vacaciones de verano. En el desayuno la charla no había sido distinta. A Harry no parecía gustarle esa conversación, pues, como no, se había pasado el último mes ignorado en casa de sus tíos. Intentaba cambiar de conversación mientras los otros dos gesticulaban frenéticamente acerca de los acontecimientos veraniegos de cada uno. El primer día de clase y va a ser un aburrimiento desde el principio.- pensó Harry observando de reojo a sus amigos, mientras se colocaba en su silla mirando hacia el profesor. Éste empezaba a hacer gestos de impaciencia hacia sus alumnos. El silencio se hizo en el aula. Bien, empecemos entonces.- dijo el profesor. Seguidamente se aclaró la garganta.  
"Durante este año, como todos saben, nos centraremos en preparar los  
exámenes finales de vuestros estudios de Magia y Hechicería, los NEWTs.  
Éstos son muy importantes, pues os indicarán en base a vuestros  
conocimientos si podéis o no acceder a los estudios posteriores que."  
La puerta se abrió de golpe. El profesor Flitwick se giró desconcertado por la súbita interrupción. Toda la clase miró hacia la puerta.  
  
Una chica en apariencia más joven que el resto era la causa de la interrupción. Estaba algo encorvada, con la cara roja y la respiración agitada (Seguro que ha venido corriendo- pensó Harry). Su pelo castaño se encontraba alborotado y le tapaba parte de los ojos. Esperó en la puerta con el puño aún en el pomo a que el profesor le indicara que podía pasar.  
Sonriendo con la mirada y mediante un gesto, el profesor Flitwick le indicó que se sentara. Bienvenida, pero procure no volver a llegar tarde. La puntualidad también se evalúa en las clases. La chica asintió con la cabeza, cerro la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en un pupitre libre al fondo de la clase. Como iba diciendo- continuó el profesor- los NEWTs sucederán a final de curso. Hasta entonces todos.  
  
Ron observaba a la chica mientras sacaba los libros. -¿Quién es esa?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Harry y Hermione. Harry se giró hacia Hermione con la misma expresión de ignorancia. ¿En qué planeta se supone que vivís la mayor parte del tiempo?- dijo Hermione exasperada - Supongo que anoche estabais demasiado ocupados tragando sin parar como para prestar atención a la ceremonia de Selección, ¿no? Los otros dos se miraron avergonzados, para volverse otra vez hacia ésta y que les explicara quien era la desconocida que había entrado en clase. Hermione suspiró resignada, como siempre. Se llama Sylvia, y entra este año en Hogwarts tras haber estudiado los 6 cursos anteriores en la escuela de magia de España, La Aljafería. No os preguntaré si sabéis donde está. ¿Dices que tiene nuestra misma edad? ¡Parece del curso de Ginni!- interrumpió Ron. El caso- continuó Hermione- es que el Sombrero la escogió para nuestra casa. Como prefecta la acompañe a su habitación, hablé un poco con ella, y es muy simpática. A la vez que decía esto miró a la chica nueva y le saludó efusivamente con la mano. Ésta sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. - Creo que es un poco tímida- les dijo Hermione. - Podríamos invitarla a comer con nosotros a la salida de la clase, ¿qué os parece? Harry la observo un momento. La chica estaba prestando atención al profesor mientras se hacia una coleta. Parecía no poder agarrarse todo el cabello, pues varios mechones le quedaban delante de la cara, y el flequillo tampoco daba la impresión de estar en su lugar. Parvati y Lavender parecían haberse dado cuenta de ello también pues estaban riéndose de ella por lo bajo algunas mesas mas adelante, a la derecha de Harry. Bien, claro - dijo Ron. -Así de paso podríais daros consejos de como domar un cabello rebelde. Ron se rió de su propio chiste, observando divertido la expresión de enojo de su amiga. Harry sólo sonrió vagamente para volverse otra vez hacia la chica de la última fila. Había desistido en su intento de recogerse el pelo por completo, dejándose una pequeña y graciosa coleta alta y acomodándose los mechones sueltos por detrás de las orejas. Parecía cohibida, pero no por las risas de Parvati y Lavender. Al contrario, parecía ignorarlas. Escuchaba atenta la explicación del profesor, cosa que Harry había olvidado por completo.  
  
Pues a mi no me parece que su pelo esté tan mal.- pensó, mientras la chica se peinaba el pelo de detrás de las orejas por enésima vez.  
  
.o0O0o.o0Oo.  
  
Notas Autora: otra vez os digo: jooo espero que al que lo haya leído le haya gustado. Soy novatísima en esto, y por ello mi historia no es nada original. Pero weno. seguro que da un giro repentino cunado me de la venada xD. Aún así, acepto TODAS las sugerencias que me queráis dejar. Así como todos los reviews. Besazos!!!!!!!!! (^ ^)  
  
Krlo+A 


	2. ¿ConÉl? ºº

CAPITULO DOS: ¿Con. Él?  
  
Ya por la tarde, Ron y Harry se encontraban en la sala común de Griffindor jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico. Como no, Ron iba ganando, pero estaba resultando una partida demasiado fácil, pues que él recordase, Harry nunca había dejado que le comiese la Reina por un peón en sólo 2 minutos del comienzo del juego. ¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Ron a Harry mientras hacía avanzar su alfil horizontalmente a través del tablero. En la biblioteca con Sylvia- contestó rápidamente Harry, sin darse cuenta del movimiento que había efectuado Ron y continuando su estrategia. ¿Y qué hacen el primer día de clase ahí encerradas?- Ron movió dos veces con su caballo y apartó del tablero 2 piezas de Harry. Han ido para enseñarle a Sylvia el colegio- Harry movió otra vez la misma pieza de antes, sin reparar en el cambio hecho por Ron hacía un segundo. ¿¡¡¡Qué coño te pasa tío!!!?- saltó Ron mirando a Harry con incredulidad y diversión- ¡Llevo haciendo trampas adrede desde hace un buen rato y no te enteras de nada! Siento parecer Hermione pero ¿dónde se supone que tienes la cabeza?  
Harry le miró asombrado de lo distraído que había estado. Lo siento, Ron. Creo que estoy cansado.- se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y miró de reojo la puerta- ¿Y si salimos a dar una vuelta? A ver si encontramos a Hermione o algo. Ya ya..- Ron le miró receloso- ¿Tú lo que quieres es ponerte a hablar con la chica Sylvia otra vez como en la comida, verdad? ¿Te crees que no lo notaba? Sé que a esas horas sólo me intereso por comer, pero la cantidad de baba que caía desde tu boca era de inevitable atención. Harry le miró con simulado desconcierto. ¿¿Pero que dices??? ¡Sólo estaba interesado por su anterior escuela! Sisi. ¿y entonces, que tal era el escote de su escuela?- preguntó Ron con voz melosa. Pues era un escote muy elegante, situado en la ciudad de. ¡¡¡eh!!! Ron se estaba retorciendo en su silla de la risa. Harry cayó en la cuenta de lo que había respondido y tras tirarse encima de Ron con enfado, acabaron los 2 riéndose en el suelo de la sala, para sorpresa de los que se encontraban ahí también.  
  
.o0O0o.o0O0o.  
  
Ya verás, te va a encantar. Es enorme y hay tal cantidad de libros que logras interminable información para los trabajos. También hay una sección prohibida. Ahí se encuentran los libros de magia negra, sólo los puedes sacar con una autorización de un profesor. Hay también un montón de mesas para leer y hacer los deberes, nadie te molesta porque hay suficiente espacio para todos. Un par de pasillos más y llegamos. Hermione estaba entusiasmada. Enseñarle a una chica nueva su lugar favorito de la escuela le causaba emoción. No paraba de hablar sobre todos sus libros favoritos. Sylvia le escuchaba con diversión, mientras recorría con los ojos las paredes de los pasillos, las aulas, los cuadros. Cuado cruzaron la última esquina que daba enfrente a la puerta de la biblioteca Hermione acababa de repetirle por tercera vez el lugar donde se encontraba Historia de Hogwarts. Ya verás que siempre está libre. Hay varios ejemplares, aunque yo ya tengo el mío propio. Si me lo quieres pedir prestado te lo dejaré encanta..a... oh, no..  
Hermione se paró de repente enfrente de la biblioteca, mirando hacia la  
puerta de ésta. Sylvia observó su expresión de desagrado y se giró en la  
dirección donde miraba su amiga.  
  
En el hueco que dejaba una doble puerta donde señalaba BIBLIOTECA, había 3 chicos hablando animadamente. Dos de ellos eran altos y gordos, para Sylvia se asemejaban a dos muros enormes. Se estaban riendo tontamente de alguna gracia que acababa de decir el tercer chico, más bajo que los otros, delgado y con cabello rubio platino peinado hacia atrás, pegado a su cabeza. No habían apreciado la presencia de las chicas. ¡Rápido, ven!- Hermine agarró a Sylvia por la capa y la llevó hacia el cruce de la esquina anterior, a salvo de la mirada de los chicos. ¡Ey, me has hecho daño!- se quejó Sylvia- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Lo siento, pero es necesario que te avise. y te prepare. ¿Prepararme? ¿Prepararme para qué? ¿De que me estas hablando Hermione? Escucha, ahí en la puerta había tres chicos, dos grandes y uno. Si, si, los he visto. ¿Qué pasa con ellos? Con ellos nada, con ÉL. ¿Con..él? Sí con Él. El chico rubio, el que no era grande y gordo.  
Sylvia miro curiosa la expresión de susto y advertencia de su amiga.  
Estuvo callada unos segundos, y entonces preguntó con tono divertido: Ahhhhh, que te gusta ese chico ¿¿¿eh??? Y me quieres avisar de que no diga nada y te lo deje para ti solita ¿¿eh?? Ya decía yo. No te asustes Hermione, ni siquiera lo conozco, y así de lejos tampoco parece muy. ¿Por qué me miras así?  
Hermione le estaba mirando horrorizada. ¡¡¡Pero qué dices!!!- dijo en un grito ahogado- ¿¿¿Gustarme a mí ese.ese..bastardo hijo de mala madre???- realmente no fingía. Eh..tranquila, lo siento.. Pero entonces ¿ a que viene lo de los tirones de capa, los susurros y todo eso? Sylvia, ese chico es Draco Malfoy. Es de la casa Slytherin, nuestros enemigos naturales, y ése en particular.- Hermione miró de reojo la esquina como atravesándola con la mirada y señalando al chico rubio- .es toda una serpiente. Siempre anda metiéndose conmigo y con Harry y Ron, y si vas a ir nosotros, seguro que también la toma contigo. Pero recuerda, que no te afecte nada de lo que diga. Es un prepotente, ignóralo. Bien, vale- asintió Sylvia. Creyó que su amiga exageraba, pero se tomo en serio la advertencia y siguió a Hermione que caminaba con paso decidido hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, otra vez.  
  
Cuando quedaban unos cuatro pasos para llegar, el chico rubio se percató de las chicas que se acercaban. Fijó sus ojos especialmente en Hermione, esbozó una media sonrisa, se quitó del marco de la puerta donde estaba apoyado, y se quedó en medio de la entrada. Las dos moles de amigos que tenía le vieron, y se pusieron uno a cada lado de éste, taponando así del todo la entrada a la biblioteca. El rubio seguía sonriendo. Hermione suspiró resignada, temiéndose ya esto de anticipado. Se paró delante del Slytherin y con gesto altivo se dirigió a él. ¿Por qué no te apartas Malfoy para que podamos entrar a la biblioteca?  
Éste sonrió malévolamente. Oh, vaya. La sabelotodo Granger va a refugiarse entre los libros el primer día de clase. Al menos me refugio entre objetos inteligentes, no entre los cerebros de mosquito que tienes como guardaespaldas. Ese es un comentario muy poco original, ¿sabes? En ese momento enfocó detrás de Hermione, donde estaba Sylvia medio escondida, observando la escena, intentando pasar desapercibida. Draco cambió la sonrisa malévola dedicada a Hermione por una muy diferente. Era más bien una sonrisa. seductora. Vaya, vaya.debo decir, sangresucia, que tu gusto a mejorado en cuanto a la compañía.- dijo sin dejar de mirar a una enrojecida Sylvia. ¿Nos vas a dejar pasar o no, malfoy? Claro. pero no hasta que no me presentes a tu amiguita. Sylvia estaba cada vez más colorada. El tal Malfoy sí que parecía ser un completo idiota insultando a Hermione de esa manera, obviamente ella no había exagerado en cuanto al chico Sly. Pero la manera que la miraba a ella. no era odio. Clavaba unos ojos grises, casi plateados, en los suyos propios, con poder. No era en lo más mínimo una mirada romántica, pero sí una mirada que exigía sumisión.La chica aguantó esa mirada unos segundos, después bajó la vista.  
El rubio acentuó su sonrisa triunfalmente, mientras Hermione decía por lo bajo: Mafoy, Sylvia; Sylvia, Malfoy.. ¿¿¿podemos pasar ya???  
El chico se apartó con elegancia, invitándoles a pasar con el brazo. ¡¡¡Claro que si!!! Sylvia, sangre sucia..  
Éstas entraron a toda prisa, sin decir gracias ni una mirada hacia atrás. Los Slytherins comenzaron a andar hacia su casa. Antes de cruzar la esquina, Malfoy se giro hacia la biblioteca, donde Hermione le estaba hablando a su amiga.  
- Así que Sylvia. - pensó Malfoy, justo cuando ésta se volvía sin querer  
hacia la puerta y se topaba con la mirada de éste. Se puso rojisima otra  
vez, y apartó la vista rápidamente. Draco volvió a sonreír- . ¡en el  
bote!- y siguió su camino. 


End file.
